Power of love
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Att höra tankar kan vara praktiskt. Men när Harry hör en röst som tänker lite för mycket på honom så försöker han leta upp den personen. Men hur ska man hitta den personen bland alla på hela skolan,när man inte kan urskillja om det är en tjej eller kille?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel ett**

Snapes lektion.

Det var så varmt inne i klassrummet att de flesta hade börjat ta av sig sina kläder. Vilket Snape inte gillade, men han kunde inte göra så mycket åt det om han inte ville springa fram och tillbaka mellan sjukhusflygeln med elever som svimmat på grund av värmeslag.

Harry torkade sig i pannan med baksidan av handen.

Han glodde ilsket på Malfoy som passerade iförd endast byxor och ett vitt linne.

Det borde vara olagligt att vara så sär snygg.

_Nej, inte tänka så! _

_**Men det är ju sant**_, sa en annan röst i huvudet på Harry. _**Se bara hur magmusklerna arbetar, så smidigt. Den magen ber ju nästan om det att bli rörd. Vill du inte veta om den där vita huden är så hård och kall som den ser ut? Bara känna lite. Du kan få det att se ut som en olyckshändelse! **_

Till sin egen förvåning sträckte han faktiskt ut handen, men ändrade sig snabbt, fick det att se ut som om han försökte nå ödleögonen.

Den enda tjej som verkade vara koncentrerad på uppgiften var Hermione. Men sen när har hon någonsin låtit pojkar gå före skolan? Alla andra tjejer satt och stirrade på Malfoy, och de försökte inte dölja det på något sätt.

Han tittade på klockan och såg att det återstod en timme till i tortyren.

"Hermione, kan du skicka ödleögonen, är du snäll?"

"Mm", svarade hon och föste undan sitt hår och skickade över burken.

Harry tog emot burken och tog upp tre stora ögon och la ner dem i en skål. Han skulle precis ställa ner burken när någon knuffade till honom och han tappade hela burken. Det slemmiga innehållet stänkte ner hela Harrys klädnad och en bra bit av det smutsiga golvet.

"Harry... oj... förlåt... Harry, det var inte meningen, jag menade inte att knuffa till dig." Neville såg helt skräckslagen ut när han tittade på skadan han ställt till med.

"Det är lugnt Neville." lugnade Harry.

"Så fasiken heller", morrade Snape. "Vet du hur mycket de där kostar? Och hur svårt det är att få tag på dem, när de är utrotningshotade och allt? Du vet vad det betyder, Potter", sa han med ett elakt leende på läpparna. "Straffkommendering. En månad. Från och med måndag. Ni kan gå nu!"

Yeppie hans innersta mardröm gick just i uppfyllelse. Vad mer kunde gå fel den dagen?

Harry var den som var först ut ur klassrummet. Han vägrade att vara kvar längre än nödvändigt eftersom han redan skulle komma att spendera en månad med den gamla kråkan.

På ett irriterande vis undvek Neville Harry under de få timmar som det var kvar till läggdags.

"Harry det är ju väl inte så farligt? Du får säkert göra som du gjorde sist. Att laga trasiga böcker och det var väl inte så svårt eller?" Hermione försökte trösta Harry men hon lyckades inte så bra med det. "Ron, säg något!"

"Uhm... Ja Harry, Hermione har rätt. Det kommer ju vara lika enkelt som att... att..."

"Sno godis från ett barn", fyllde Hermione i.

"Varför vill man sno godis från ett barn?" Frågade Ron förvirrat.

"Det är ett mugglar uttryck."

"Ja, men jag förstår fortfarande inte varför man vill sno godis från ett barn?! Är det inte lite elakt?"

"Jag går och lägger mig", muttrade Harry och reste sig upp. Han gick genom rummet med allas blickar på sig. Han drog in ett lugnande andetag och gick vidare.

Inne i badrummet drog han av sig sina kläder och gick in i duschen.

Hårt och länge skrubbade han sin hud, för att få bort alla slemrester.

Det heta vattnet strömmade längs hans rygg när han arbetade med borsten.

I frustration slängde han iväg borsten. Han lutade handflatorna mot väggen framför honom.

_Fan att allt ska gå åt helvete!_ Ingenting gick som han ville. Straffkommendering i en månad och bilden av Malfoy klädd i linne satt fastnaglad i huvudet på honom till råga på allt.

Han lutade pannan mot kakelväggen och önskade att han skulle vara någon annanstans.

Den kvällen fick Harry inte så mycket sömn. Han låg mest och vred sig av och ann i sägen. Lakarna hade vridit sig runt hela hans kropp. Han kände sig instängd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel två**

Harry spenderade lördagen och söndagen med quidditchträning. Han hade svårt att få bort tankarna från straffkommenderingen och Malfoy, skrattretande nog.

Harry var ute på planen från klockan åtta då han gick upp till halv tio på kvällen - precis innan stängningstid.

Den helgen gick snabbt och helt plötsligt var det måndag.

Harry gick sakta genom korridorerna, närmre och närmre Snapes klassrum. När han stod utanför dörren hörde han ett olycksbådande ljud. Klirret av massa flaskor som stöttes ihop.

Han knackade tre gånger och väntade på att Snape skulle komma och öppna dörren. Snape lät dörren glida upp och satte sig tillrätta igen bakom det stora skrivbordet.

"Sätt dig Potter! Du ska idag testa gamla trolldrycker och se om och hur de fungerar. "

Harry stirrade på Snape som om han blivit tokig.

"Sätt igång, Potter."

Som i trans gick Harry fram till bordet. Han tog upp en liten flaska med grön vätska.

I små klunkar drack han innehållet. Något i magen vände på sig och det kändes precis som om något levde där inne.

"J-jag tror... tror att den fungerar p-professorn..." Stammade han. "Jag tror att något lever i mig."

"Okej, det stämmer, drick lite vatten och testa den nya."

Han fyllde glaset och drack i djupa klunkar.

Den nästa trolldrycken var en ljuslila. Den smakade starkt av viol, men det hände inget när han drack den.

"Den här fungerar inte, professorn."

"Okej, kom ihåg den och ställ den vid sidan av, det kan vara en som tar lång tid på sig att verka", sa Snape utan att lyfta på blicken från uppsatserna.

Harry gick igenom säkert fem drycker till, innan något nytt hände.

Han visste då i det ögonblicket hur Peter Parker i Spindelmannen känt sig, när han upptäckt att han fått bättre syn.

Harry blinkade förvirrat och tog av sig glasögonen, satte på sig dem igen och tog av sig dem.

"Wow", andades han.

"Vad Potter?"

"Jag kan se."

"Se vad?!" Fräste Snape.

"Allt! Utan glasögonen."

"Va? Vilken dryck drack du?"

"Den där", sa Harry och pekade på en liten kristallflaska med djupblått innehåll.

"Ställ den där i hyllan, bredvid den gröna flaskan", Snape hade rest sig halvt upp i stolen, och satte sig nu ner igen.

"Okej." Harry gick fram till hyllan och ställde ner den där Snape sagt. Han gick sedan tillbaka och tog upp en ny flaska.

Den här gången fick han gröna öron. Han skrattade åt sig själv innan han tog upp nästa dryck. Han hann nätt och jämt få i sig lite av drycken innan han svimmat.

*^*^*

Han blinkade mot det starka ljuset. Och såg suddigt igen. Vart hade han lagt glasögonen då?

_Han vaknar nu_

"Är du vaken nu Potter? Vilken dryck drack du?!" Snape lät inte särskilt orolig.

"Jag vet inte, vart är mina glasögon?"

_Vilken tur att han inte dog!_

"Nä, jag lever varför skulle jag ha dött?"

"Va?" Frågade Snape oförstående. "Jaja, sak samma du kan gå nu. Här har du glasögonen"

Harry reste sig sakta upp, tog emot glasögonen och gick mot dörren. Han mötte Hermione i korridoren utanför, men innan han hunnit hälsa så avbröt hon honom.

_Åh där är han! Jag trodde att Snape låst in honom någonstans._

"Varför skulle han ha gjort det?" Frågade Harry oförstående.

"Gjort vad?" Frågade Hermione förvirrat. _Han måste ha slagit i huvudet eller nått. Gud vad han stirrar konstigt på mig. _

"Jag har inte slagit i huvudet. Varför säger du så?"

_Vad har han gjort med glasögonen? _

"Vad pratar du om?" Frågade Hermione.

"Vad är det med mina glasögon? Är det något fel på dem."

"Va? Jag har inte sagt något om dina glasögon." _Han måste ha slagit i huvudet hårt._

"Men jag säger ju att jag inte har slagit i huvudet, kan du sluta tjata om det!"

"Men jag har inte sagt något om ditt huvud... Men jag tänkte det nyss." _Harry kan du höra det här?_

"Ja de är klart att jag gör, jag är inte döv... varför rör du inte på läpparna? Varför rör inte dina läppar på sig?!"

_Vad fick han göra egentligen?_

"Vad fick..." lägre hann hon inte.

"Jag fick smaka på massa trolldrycker. Men jag kunde definitivt inte höra tankar innan jag svimmade!"

_Snape borde anmälas._

"Snape borde..."

"Anmälas, ja jag vet, du sa det nyss. Vad hände Hermione?"

"Du kan höra tankar" sa Hermione som om det var den självklaraste saken i världen.

"Jaha?"

_Åh det här måste jag forska i. _"Vet du hur användbar det här kan vara? Du kan höra fiendens tankar, ligga steget före i alla strider."

"Jag vet en ännu bättre sak..."

*^*^*

"...Och vilka var de första trollkarlarna? Ja Harry?" McGonagall var förvånad över att Harry hade handen i vädret före Hermione.

"Druiderna"

"Ja rätt, tio poäng till Gryffindor, och vilka var de?"

_Har Harry pluggat borde jag också ha pluggat._

Harry tittade sig omkring, han såg hur Ron tittade på honom med rynkade ögonbryn, så han antog att det var Rons tanke.

"Ja Harry?!" _Andra gången i rad. Imponerande han kanske har hopp om ett bättre betyg ändå. _

"Druiderna tillhörde de lärda i Storbritannien och Gallien (A/N Gallien är, för dem som inte vet, nuvarande Frankrike). De vet mycket om stjärnorna och himlakropparnas rörelser, de odödliga gudarnas makt. Allt detta lärde de ut. Att utbilda sig till en Druid kunde ta upptill tjugo år. Enligt myten så byggde de stora statyer av människor, som de senare fyllde med människooffer och tände på."

"Mycket bra Potter, jag kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv, faktiskt sa jag något liknande under en föreläsning."

"Jag vet... Jag menar, jaså?"

Harry kände att han började få ont i huvudet av alla tankar, och inte blev det bättre av att han hade lunch efter lektionen. Han trodde att hans huvud skulle sprängas av allas röster.

Han kände sig hungrig men så fort som han stoppade något i munnen började han må illa. Han började istället försöka koncentrera sig på olika personers tankar. Det fungerade halvt om halvt. Han kunde plocka ut enskilda röster men han hade ingen aning om vilka de tillhörde.

_Han är så söt, varför kan han inte bara se mig? _var det någon som tänkte, och orden följdes av en djup suck.

_Vem kunde ha trott att jag skulle klara mig i trolldryckskonst? Jag suger på det._

_Hon ska dö. Hon som kallar sig min vän._

_Tänk att alla Weasleysar skulle bli rödhåriga._

Harry började skratta för sig själv.

_Harry tycker du inte att Ron borde få veta? _Harry vände sig till Hermione och såg att hon satt och tittade på honom. Han skakade på huvudet. _Inte nu? Eller aldrig...? Inte nu? _Harry skakade på huvudet åt det sista. _Okej. _

_Han är så snygg… varför kan han inte se mig? Varför måste Potter vara så dum i huvudet att han inte kan se mig för den jag är? Om han visste att jag vägrar gå över till Mörkrets herres sida bara för hans skull. Men varför skull han vilja ha mig? Om han inte märker mig snart så begår jag självmord!_

Harry ställde sig tvärt upp när han hörde rösten. Han tittade förvånat över Slytherinbordet – det måste ha varit någon där som tänkt det, vart annars skulle man hitta Voldemorts anhängare?

Men skulle någon där vara kär i honom? Han mötte Malfoys blick för några sekunder innan han letade vidare ner längs bordet.

Han var tvungen att hitta personen som rösten tillhörde innan det var försent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel tre**

Harry satt i biblioteket. Han hade håltimme och höll som bäst på att leta efter information om tankeläsning, när han hör:

_Men va fan, är han överallt eller. Jag måste vara den mest patetiska människa på jorden. Jag ser ju honom överallt. Han vet... han måste veta om det... åhh vad pinsamt. Inte vända dig om. Stå kvar pucko. Vänd inte på huvudet._

Harry satte sig käpprak i ryggen. Personen var i detta rum. Gud vad frustrerande – personen var så nära men ändå så långt borta. Det var säkert ett trettiotal där inne och Malfoy. Wow vad har han gjort med håret, det är ju jättesny... vad tänkte han? Hade han blivit knäpp eller var det någon bieffekt till att höra tankar.

Hans ögon fastnade på Malfoys hår igen. Det låg rakt och formade sig mjukt runt hans ansikte, det fick hans ansiktsdrag att se lite mjukare ut och hans ögon fick ett djup.

Vänta nu hur kunde han se Malfoys ögonfärg? Harry blinkade till och upptäckte att Malfoy stirrade på tillbaka. Harry tittade sig runt i biblioteket och mötte några andras blickar som var på väg ut ur biblioteket.

_Han kolla på mig, han kolla på mig, jag drar nu!_

Harry reser sig upp och lägger inte märke till att Malfoy flyr därifrån. Men ute i korridoren så var alla elever borta, bara Malfoy som stötte in i honom.

Harry, som inte var beredd på det, överreagerade och tryckte upp honom mot väggen.

"Åh det är bara du Malfoy."

_Jag pallar inte trycket, på fredag så är det uggletornet som gäller. Men varför inte tidigare...? Nej vi tar på fredag, det är fullmåne då så jag kan få uppleva det en sista dag._

Harry släppte Malfoy och rusade iväg.

"Vad är hans problem egentligen?" muttrade Malfoy.

*^^*^^*

"Du får idag, Potter, polera alla kristallflaskor."

Harry log och kände att det nästan var olagligt enkelt, efter 7 års erfarenhet.

När han sedan efter en timme var klar luktade han start av rengöringsmedel och hans händer glänste oroväckande. Visst han var van, men han trodde inte att det var vanligt rengöringsmedel han fick putsa med.

Trygg med sin lapp om att han haft straffkommendering gick han sakta genom korridorerna och drog med än gärna ut på tiden. Om det fanns något som han inte behövde så var det att sova, han klarade sig på fyra timmar. Vilket gjorde honom duktig i striderna. Han behövde inte vila som alla andra behövde, det skulle förmodligen komma att bli användbart när kriget kommer.

Han stannade till vid ett av de stora fönstren. Månen var nästan full det fattades bara en liten strimma. Himlen var nästan stjärnklar, det var bara några få silvergråa, tunna slöjor av moln som lagt sig under månen.

Han undrade hur Lupin mådde i detta ögonblick. Han måste ha det jobbigt, nyss förlorat den sista vän han hade i livet, plus så nära det var till fullmåne.

Harry önskade att rektorn skulle få något infall och ta tillbaka deras gamla favoritlärare. Och låta Snape avgå. För de tänkte verkligen inte låta Snigelhorn sluta.

En skugga rörde sig i hans ögonvrå. Men han stod kvar som han gjorde innan, stirrandes på månen.

_Den är fin va?_

"Ja verkligen. Jag vet att jag borde ha gått och lagt mig redan professorn men jag kunde inte slita mig härifrån."

_Jag förstår hur du känner det. Men jag är lite nyfiken på hur du fick den här gåvan._

"Jag skulle inte kalla det gåva, det är lite irriterande faktiskt, och man får så ont i huvudet. Men jag kan väl tacka Snape för det och någon trolldryck, naturligtvis."

_Mhm. Men Harry du vet att jag inte tänker tvinga dig att använda gåvan för att kolla om du kan höra vad Voldemort tänker._

"Mhm, jag vet professorn, jag hörde dig tänka det då förut", Harry log ett snett leende mot Rektorn.

_Jag tycker att du ska gå och lägga dig nu, du kan sitta i din sovsal och tänka, jag hörde att Snape tänkte ta en extra tur innan han ska lägga sig. _Och sen är han borta.

Harry har alltid fascinerats över hur Rektorn kunde göra så. Man kunde ju inte transferera sig inne i slottet, så han använde nog en osynlighetsförtrollning.

Harry gick tillbaka till sin sovsal.

Han satte sig i fönstret i sovsalen och satt där resten av kvällen

*^^*^^*

Harry ryckte till nästa morgon av att Ron snarkade till. Han ramlade ur fönstret och.

Neville, Seamus och Dean hoppade upp i tacket av rädsla, men Ron bara vände på sig i sängen.

"V-va hände?" Neville såg helt skräckslagen ut

"Jag ramlade ur fönstret", lugnade Harry.

_Typiskt att det ska hända när vi har sovmorgon_, Seamus satte sig stönande ner.

"Förlåt Seamus jag vet att vi har sovmorgon."

_Jaja nu är jag uppe och jag har lite läxor kvar, och jag har ingen aning om vad jag ska skriva._

"Jag kan hjälpa dig", sa Harry innan han hann tänka sig för.

"Med vad?"

"Med dina läxor", sa Harry och skyndade sig in i badrummet. Han klädde på sig och stack sedan ner och åt frukost. Han tänkte verkligen inte vara kvar för att förklara hur kan kunde veta vad Seamus tänkte, och så fick han panik, han höll ju på att avslöja sig själv.

När de – Seamus, Dean och Ron – äntligen kom, så reste Harry på sig och gick ut från matsalen.

_Jag var väldigt nära där_, tänkte han. Men han la inte ens märke till sin egen tanke eftersom han var för upptagen med alla andras.

Han gick och lyssnade på ett bråk mellan två personen, så han hade inte tid med att kolla vart han gick, vilket resulterade i att han gick rakt in i någon så hårt att både Harry och den andre personen ramlade omkull.

"Se dig för... åh jaså det är du", Malfoy tittade ner i golvet och rodnade, ja han rodnade faktisk. Harry tittade stumt på honom.

_Varför är han överallt!? Suck. Nu måste jag stå ut med ännu mera... jag kanske tar livet lite tidigare._

"NEJ GÖR DET INTE!" Ops! Det var ju inte riktigt meningen att skrika högt.

"Eh… vad pratar du om Potter?" Malfoy såg lite rädd ut.

"Åh det var inget..."

_Vet han om det? Vet han om att jag ska ta livet av mig? Han skrek att jag inte skulle göra det. För han måste väl ha menat mig? Jag måste bort... men... men... _Tankarna bok långsamt bort, men det var inget han la märke till medan Malfoys grå ögon stirrandes in i hans

En liten hårslinga letade sig ur sitt fängelse bakom Malfoys öra och föll framför hans ena öga.

Harry sträckte ut sin ena hand och la tillbaka den. Så fort som han hade gjort det så reste Malfoy på sig och skyndade sig iväg.

Harry halvreste på sig och sträckte ut handen efter Malfoy.

Fan.

Varför?

Varför kan man inte bestämma sina egna känslor?

Fan Malfoy!

*^^*^^*

Kommentera if u like? Plz :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel fyra**

"_Torsdag._

_En dag kvar._

_En dag kvar tills personen i fråga tar sitt liv." _

Tänkte han och suckade. Han behövde verkligen försöka klura ut vem personen var men han kan inte, för hans huvud är fullt med andras tankar, andras bekymmer och Malfoy!

Varför var Malfoy ett bekymmer för honom?

De hade enkla regler, Hata, Såra, Bråka, Reta, Komma ihåg att de är fiender. Hur svårt kan det vara? Inte svårt alls, han har ju övat det i fem år och deras sjätte år borde väl inte vara svårare än det varit sen första året?

Åh. Han ville vara den som skulle stå i tornet imorgon. Vara den som inte behövde bekymra sig för vad han tror är på gång. För antingen började han få känslor för Malfoy eller så höll han på bli galen. Men om han började få känslor för Malfoy så höll han väl på att bli galen?! Eller?

Ingen normal människa skulle få känslor för ett sån patetisk, snobbig, elak... snygg, mystisk... men snälla kom igen. Åh.

Han stönade högt, och när han rullade över på mage så kom Ron plötsligt in i rummet.

_Harry håller på att förlora förståndet._

"Hej Harry."

Harry höjde ena ögonbrynet.

_Vad är det med honom nu då? Gör det ont i hans ärr nu igen? _

"Ron om du har något problem med mig så snälla tala om det!"

"Nej varför skulle jag det?" Frågade Ron med uppriktig förvåning i rösten.

"Ronald Weasley! Detta är din sista chans! Om du inte talar sanning så går jag. Jag varnar dig!" Harry ställde sig upp och tittade hotfullt på Ron. Det var inte så effektfullt eftersom Ron var en nästan decimeter längre än var Harry var.

"Nej, ärligt talat så har jag inte det!"

Harry vände sig om och går ut genom dörren.

"Men kom igen! Hur kan du ens anklaga mig för något sånt utan bevis? Va? Harry!"

_Åh just snyggt Ron! Men hur kunde han ens veta att jag har problem med honom? Att jag har tänkt på det i ett par veckor nu?_

"ETT PAR VECKOR? VA?"

Harry tog till flykten ut genom porträtthålet och ner till slottsporten.

Han misstänkte att han slagit nytt tidsrekord i att ta sig ner dit från Gryffindortornet. Fem minuter det var inte illa, med tanke på att det tog minst en kvart i normal takt. Men då skulle Ron också få en del i äran för han var inte långt efter.

"Harry vad håller du på och babblar om? Jag tror att du undanhåller massa saker för mig"

Hermione, som precis kommit ut från sin talmagilektion, hade självklart för länge sedan redan misstänkt att det skulle bli ett stort gräl mellan de båda, eftersom Ron skulle tänkta massa saker som Harry skulle ta åt sig.

"Jaså? Jaha det säger du, men du tycker inte att det är samma sak som att du undanhåller att du tycker att jag håller på att förlora förståndet och att jag gnäller om mitt ärr och sånt?"

"Hur vet du... vad menar du med det?" Ron ändrade sig snabbt.

_Hur fan vet han det? Kan han läsa tankar?_

"Haha, va ironiskt. Jaså det tror du? Men vet du, det kanske jag kan!"

Ron spärrade upp ögonen. Men så började han skratta.

"Ha, ha, vad roligt det var." Muttrade Harry förargat

"Hahaha du skämtar med mig, va? Skulle du... skulle du kunna...? Du...? Ja men, så är du ju det lilla underbarnet!"

"RON!" Nu la Hermione sig i. "Vad får dig rätten att säga något sånt?!"

Å_h bara han inte får reda på att jag också har funderat på vad Ron sagt och har hållit med honom... åh Harry förlåt... jag glömde._

"Tack Hermione för ditt stöd." Harrys ögon översvämmade av tårar och han gick därifrån, genom den lilla ring av elever som samlats.

_Jag kommer slå ihjäl dem! _

Harry vände sig tillbaka till den lilla grupp som samlats runt dramat. Personen var där nu.

Okej han kunde räkna bort de flesta Ravenclaw (vilka lämnade platsen direkt då Harry vände sig om), det var bara några nyfikna förstaårselever, ett par tjejer från tredje året och Malfoy som stod kvar.

Han tittade lite närmre på allas ansiktsuttryck.

Ingen verkar arg. Eller vänta... Malfoy ser ut som om han tänker kasta en förbannelse över Ron när som helst.

Nej... haha, det ville han ju alltid, vad dum han är… det är inte Malfoy som är personen. Eller...?

_Nej, snälla, jag vill inte det. _

Harry började få panik. Han kände sig konstig. Både glad och ledsen.

Men varför kände han sig glad?

Han fick svårt att andas, det la sig som en klump i magen. Han ville kräkas. Han vill bara bort. Nu!

Han stapplade bakåt och rusade upp för trapporna igen. Huvudet snurrade. Rösterna trängde sig på. De surrade runt som bin. Allting gjorde honom yr. Han visste inte vad som var upp och ner.

Harry slog händerna för öronen och vinglade kraftigt till. Han kräktes och föll sen ihop i en hög i på golvet.

Han vaknade av att någon försiktigt lyfte upp honom.

_Jag fattar inte att jag gö_r _det här. Jag kan få sen en nästan hel fullmåne, jag orkar inte mer. Jag hjälper honom att tvätta av sig i prefekternas badrum och sen får han klara sig själv. _

Dåsigt följde han vägen till prefekternas badrum, men han registrerade inte så mycket.

När någon började klä av honom så hoppade han upp på fötter. Men det var en dålig sak att göra. Rummet snurrade till igen och han höll på att falla ihop på golvet.

Men någon tog tag i honom och höll honom hårt mot sitt bröst. Personen satte sig på golvet.

Harry började hyperventilera. Paniken över rösterna och att han kände det ständiga illamåendet fick han svårt att andas.

"Så ja, andas i takt med mig. Lugnt och fint. Såja." Personen började vagga honom fram och tillbaka. Harry började andas i takt med personen och kände sig sömnigare och sömnigare.

Harry pressade sig närmre personen. Han la huvudet mot personens bröst och hörde hur hjärtat slog.

"Du har ett hjärta" mumlade Harry och tittade ner i golvet.

Personen reste sig hastigt upp.

Han kände sig som om någon ryckt isär honom och lämnat kvar två bitar; en som är trasig och en som inte bryr sig.

Harry satt kvar på golvet och frös och kämpade med att andas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel fem**

Hej hej, nu har jag skrivit. Eller ja det har varit klart ett tag, men eftersom jag går på sommarlov idag så tänkte jag att jag väntar tills i dag och ger er två kapitel! Ehum det är en sorglig dag i dag eftersom jag mister alla minna vänner vi går till olika skolor nu! :( inte kul. Men men, jag klarar mig nog!

Hoppas att ni skriver vad ni tycker och om ni nu orkar er igenom allt så kan ni väl skriva en rad!!

3

Harry vaknade till efter ett tag. Han visste inte hur lång tid det hade gått men han visste att det kanske hade gått för lång tid. Att... att han... hans kropp... marken... blod...

Harrys hjärna kunde inte ta in informationen om det som troligen hade hänt. Han ville inte ta emot informationen. Harrys hjärna fungerade inte längre på det viset, för många som han älskat hade dött. De var inte döda förens han sett kroppen och försökt återupplivat dem.

Han reste sig på skakiga ben och skyndade sig ut ur badrummet.

På den stora klockan på andra våningen fick han reda på att den passerat tolv. Det var alltså fredag. Men tänk om det inte var Draco. Tänk om det var någon helt annan. Tänk om han börjat falla för två människor?

Fjärde våningen.

Paniken knöt sig i magen.

Hur kunde han göra så här? Det var inte rättvist. Om han hoppade så skulle han personligen återuppliva honom och strypa honom.

Varför behövde allt ont hända honom? Varför kunde ingen förstå att han inte hade valt sitt liv? Varför klagade Ron och Hermione på honom?

Framme.

Harry tvekade i trappan upp. Tänk om han hade hoppat och... och... det var blod... och…

Han ville inte försöka skrapa ihop Dracos kropp!

"Harry?"

Harry rycket till. Han tittade sig omkring. Några trappsteg högre upp satt en figur som tittade upp på honom med rödgråtna ögon.

"Men... vad gör du här?" Draco reste sig häftigt upp och backade bakåt.

_Varför kan han aldrig lämna mig ifred?_

"För att jag inte vill att du ska ta livet av dig."

_Jaså sen när började han bry sig?_

"Vad menar du med det? Jag bryr mig om alla. Men det är lite svårt att bry sig om dig eftersom du är en aning otrevlig."

"V-va...?"

"Draco, jag kan läsa tankar, så snälla besvara mig dina ord, det räcker att jag hör dem en gång."

"Jag vill att du går. För jag tänker hoppa Potter!"

"Ja men gör det då! Jag orkar inte bry mig längre, varför skulle jag bry mig när jag har ett liv som är värre än alla era på hela skolan tillsammans!? Jag orkar inte mer. Om nu mina två bästa kompisar tycker att jag ska ligga på psyket så vad tycker ni alla andra!? Va?"

Draco såg på Harry en kort stund. Han backade då sen ännu mer. Draco började falla bakåt, men Harry kastade sig fram och fick tag i honom.

Draco blundade hårt.

Sen öppnade han försiktigt ena ögonlocket.

"Är jag död?"

"Nej..."

"Bra, för jag glömde göra det här." Draco böjde sig fram och pressade sina läppar mot Harrys.

Harry backade in i väggen när Draco knuffade honom mot väggen. Han pressade sin kropp mot Harrys.

Tungor möttes. Nafsande i läppar. Draco som sög på Harrys hals.

Harry var så upptagen av att hålla Draco kvar, att han inte tänkte på vad han gjorde. Inte förrän Draco stönade hans namn...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel sex**

"Vad gör vi?" Frågade Harry skräckslaget. "Jag kan inte!"

_Gjorde jag något fel?_

"Nej, det är jag. Jag kan inte göra det här. Jag kan inte se ännu en som jag bryr mig om dö."

Harry lämnade platsen springande. Han tvekade med om att lämna Draco där uppe, när han nu var deprimerad. Men han fick ju honom. Ett tag i alla fall.

På morgon där på uppträdde Harry och Draco normalt. Draco hade blockerat sina tankar så han visste inte hur han kände sig.

När Harry mötte Dracos blick rodnade Draco. Det var andra gången den här terminen.

Harry missade munnen med gaffeln. Han stack sig i kinden. Draco flinade åt honom.

Harry höjde ena ögonbrynet och såg sur ut.

_Va fan flinar Malfoy åt Harry för? _Harry gissade att det var Ron som tänkte det.

_Varför kan Harry inte fatta att han inte är nummer ett, jag har stått vid hans sida sen första året. Varför kan han aldrig bli nöjd?_

Harry biter ihop och tittar ner på sin tallrik. Han var inte hungrig längre. Han tittar upp på Ron, som vänder bort huvudet. Han tittar på Draco. Draco tittar oroligt tillbaka.

Utan att han sa något så reste han sig upp. Hermione såg efter Harry men han brydde sig inte. Han bara gick.

"Harry vad är det för fel?" Draco spärrade plötsligt av vägen för honom med sin arm.

"Varför bryr du dig?"

"Jag tror att du har hört för mycket av mina tankar, så jag tror att du vet."

Harry tittade ner i golvet. La märke till hur nära Draco står.

"Det är inget", mumlade han.

"Tror du att jag är dum i huvudet?"

"Ja", svarade Harry sanningsenligt.

Draco skrattade och omfamnade Harry.

"Varför rör du mig? Ingen vill röra mig. Till och med Ron och Hermione är äcklade av mig."

Draco stelnade till och kramade Harry hårdare. Harry stod där som en död fisk med armarna hängande vid sidorna och hakan pressad mot Dracos nyckelben.

"Är det _det_ som är problemet?" Frågar Draco kallt.

Harry nickar.

"De fattar inte att jag inte vill vara nummer ett, pojken-som-överlevde. Jag har inga föräldrar. Ron har en hel familj, och ändå är han avundsjuk på mig. Men jag vill ha dem båda. Jag vill inte missta dem. De har gjort så mycket för mig och för världen."

"Hur kan du tro det? Att de har gjort något för dig och för världen!? Va? Det var inte de som stoppade Voldemort under ditt första år..."

"Nej men Ron offrade sig själv vid schackbrädet och Hermione offrade sig med trolldryckerna."

"Fastnade inte Ron tryckt med en lärare när du slogs mot en basilisk...?"

"Det var inte mycket till försvar för Lockman hade inget minne kvar."

"Räddade du inte alla oss från dementorerna... var det inte du som slogs mot Voldemort på kyrkogården?"

"Jag var rädd vid dementorerna. Och jag hade bara tur med Voldemort."

"Sluta försvara dem! De har inte gjort något för dig. Inget som gör att de förtjänar dig."

"Och det har du gjort?"

"Nej... men jag försöker. Det är de som snackar skit om dig. Det är de som förråder dig!"

"Försöker du?" Harry blev helt ställd.

"Varför tror du att jag tänkte ta livet av mig? Jag ville inte att du skulle plågas av mig mer."

"Va? Jag plågas inte av dig. Jag saknar alla hot och alla dueller. Jag... jag... jag håller på falla för dig."

"Va?"

"Men hallå! Varför skulle jag annars ha kysst tillbaka?" Harry höjde menande på ögonbrynet.

"Vad menar du med det? Vadå? Vill inte alla kyssa mig?" Sa Draco och flinade.

"Tss, nej."

Harry krånglade ut sina armar och la dem runt Dracos hals.

"Så nu är frågan vill du kyssa mig?"

Draco log sitt sneda leende och närmar sig Harrys läppar. Först bara läppar som försiktigt smakade på varandra. Harry tog för sig och stoppade in sin tunga och undersökte Dracos mun.

Dracos hand gled ner för Harrys rygg och upp igen men då under tröjan. Hans finger följde Harrys ryggrad och Harry ryste av välbehag.

Denna natt så kunde Harry sova. Han drömde om en blond man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Draco tittade förvånat över axeln när någon rörde honom över höften. _

_Harry älskade den där höften. Smekte sakta sakta över höften upp över midjan tills den stannade på Dracos hals. Han drog Draco närmare sig. _

_Han omfamnade honom som om världen hängde på det._

_Harry vred på huvudet och tittade ner och såg något väldigt intressant._

_Harry tittade upp och såg hur Draco knep ihop ögonen och andas tungt._

"_Är det jag som gör det där?" mumlade Harry mot Dracos läppar._

_Draco suckade tungt och nickade._

"_Bra"_

_Draco öppnade ögonen och tittade med klarblick på Harry. Han lutade sig häftigt fram och kysste Harry._

_Harry ryggade tillbaka lite. _

"_Förlåt", mumlade Draco._

"_Nej" Harry log lite och lutade sig framåt, sakta, han lutade huvudet en aning och närmade sig Dracos läppar. Harry kysste honom försiktigt innan han började kyssa honom häftigare. Draco går framåt och Harry backar in i väggen. _

_Draco förde händerna till Harrys nedersta knapp och knäppte upp den. Han upprepade proceduren tills Harrys skjorta var uppknäppt. Harry krånglar av sig den och slänger iväg den. Dracos byxor åker av. Harrys byxor och Dracos T-shirt. _

"_Älskar du mig...?" frågan kom plötsligt Harry stelnar till och ryggar tillbaka. "Jag kan inte göra det annars! Älskar du mig?" Harry stirrade på Draco som om han hade blivit galen. "Harry älskar du mig inte?"_

_Harry tittade sig panikslaget runt i... storasalen? Hur kom han dit? Alla stirrade på Harry._

"_Älskar du inte Draco??!" Ekar det...._

Harry rycktes ur sin dröm. Först kom han inte ihåg den men sen, som om någon öppnat en kran, kom alla bilder tillbaka.

Han kunde inte var med Draco. Han kunde inte få frågan om han älskade Draco. Han kunde inte svara på en sådan fråga. Han kunde inte öppna sig så här nära ett krig som de nu var. Det går inte...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel åtta**

Hej, till alla som fortfarande läser. det har gått ett tag och jag har faktiskt försökt lägga ut ett tag men det har inte fungerat, någon annan som har märkt problemet? aja men här kommer det, ett ganska gulligt kapitel faktiskt. jag åker bort nästa vecka så jag ska förska att lägga ut ett kapitel innan det men lovar inget. men annars så blir det nog två stycken efter semestern :D

Jag får väl säga förlåt till Devilofnight. men jag tycker att det är taskigt ni kunde ju ta ett annat namn :( men jag har tagit bort allt på min profil om någon undra vad som stod kan ni ju maila och undra ;P men men.

så jag ska bara säga nu att jag är motaglig för kritik och ideer så skicka gärna det :D

* * *

Harry satte sig ner på en ledig plats i storasalen.

Han var mycket noggrann med att inte titta mot slytherinbordet och på en viss slytherinnare.

Han hade lyckats undvika den blonde väldigt bra den senaste tiden. Allt berodde på den dumma drömmen han hade. Eller så dum vad den inte. Han ville ha allt det där på riktigt. Men han kunde inte låta Draco komma för nära in på Harrys liv. Tänk om han förlorade honom också. Han hade då ingen kvar. Ingen.

Han skämdes för att han låtit drömmen infektera honom som den gjorde. Han klarade inte att vara pressad i en sådan situation.

Gryffindoraren tog en bit bröd och tuggade långsamt. Han tittade sig omkring och sog alla glada ovetande människor.

Han hade suttit allt mer för sig själv. Ovanligt nog så hade alla hans vänner, eller före detta vänner, tagit avstånd från honom.

"Haha... där slog du huvudet på spiken Dean. Ja Har... Den utvalde började bara att anklaga mig", skrattade Ron.

_´Gud vad dum jag känner mig´_

_´Varför tittar han aldrig på mig?´_

_´Hur underbara kan en persons ögon vara?´_

_'Men vem?...´_

Rösterna gick inte längre att ignorera. Han hörde dem jämt nu och allas på en gång. Han var imponerad att han kunde urskilja de där fyra meningarna. Men det vart inte heller bättre av att Ron satt och lekte ´domare´... eller vad han nu försökte vara.

Den svarthårige en bra sak med att han hörde alla rösterna var att han slapp höra Rons, eller ja, han hörde dem säkert men han visste ju inte vad Ron tänkte och vilka som tillhörde honom.

Harry tittade upp för en sekund mot Ron och Co. och det ångade han. För Hermione valde att titta åt Harry i juste det ögonblicket.

Sorlet i storasalen tystnade lite och han hörde flera tankar som tänke: _´Vad är det där? Är det en ros?´_

Harry tittade sig förvirrat omkring han ville också veta vad som orsakade tystnaden.

Den grönögdes blick fastnade på hans tallrik. Ingen annans utan hans tallrik.

´Vem? Vad?`

Harry tittade ner på rosen med stora ögon och lyfte försiktigt upp den.

Den var perfekt. Kronbladen var välvda till närmast utomjordiskt skönhet, som om en konstnär förskönat dem tills inte ens den hårdaste kritiker kunde finna något fel på den. De små vattendropparna som vilade på blomman såg ut som gnistrande droppar av blod på den röda bakgrunden. Den underbaraste mörkröda färg någon någonsin kunnat tänka sig.

Ett litet kort ramlade mer på den förvånades tallrik och han tog upp det med skakande fingrar.

**Det tog mig fem dagar**

**att hitta den här.**

**Sluta undvika mig.**

**Snälla...**

Harrys ögon var nu vid det där laget stora som tallriken framför honom.

Han tittade upp för att kolla hur många som kolade på honom. Det visade sig vara... alla.

Han tittade ner på tallriken igen innan han hastigt reste på sig och gick ut där han tidigare kommit in med rosen i handen. Han höll den så hårt att taggarna pressade sig in i hans skin och han blev rädd att den skulle gå sönder. Det var trotts allt ett tecken på att Draco _tyckte _något om honom.

Nu blev allt så mycket svårare. Han trivdes med att undvika Draco. Ja så gott man nu kunde trivas med att undvika den man gillade. Han trivdes med att kunna kontrollera situationen lite.

Pojken-som-var-förvirrad hatade att gråta. Vad var det för mening? Lite vätska som lämnade kroppen. Han grät inte ofta, om han nu grät alls. Men kan säga att det var nog mer troligt att en tiger skulle dansa tango än att Harry James Potter grät. Men nu grät Harry James Potter, så det måste ha funnits en tiger som dansade tango.

Ett skakigt andetag lämnar pojkens läppar.

Han satte spikrakt upp och spände hela kroppen.

"Harry..." Konstaterade Ron kort.

Harry la huvudet på sned och tittade tillbaka.

Han trodde att Ron blev lite besviken när Harry inte svarade.

Målvakten gick och sökaren satt kvar.

Tavlorna pratade nyfiket med varandra. Tisslade och tasslade om vad som pågick.

Pojken-som-överlevde måste ha glömt att han kunde höra tankar för ett tag för helt plötsligt så överös han med tankar.

De var så många.

Han kunde inte urskilja ett enda ord längre men sen uppfattar han en mening.

_´I morgon kommer ni alla att vara döda´_

Harry reste sig tvärt och rusade in i matsalen igen.

Han sprang från person till person.

Rummet började snurra, han snurrade.

Han pressade händerna mot tinningarna.

Och sen föll han ihop.

Hela matsalen flämtade till och lärarna reste sig som en man.

Innan någon vet ordet av så var Harry i en säng i sjukhusflygeln.

***

-Hur ska vi kunna bota honom? Vad är det för fel på honom? McGonagall tittade på Madam Pomfrey.

-Han kan läsa tankar... jag vet inte vad hur vi ska kunna bota honom, Pomfrey tittade ner på Harry som låg och vred sig i sängen. Han såg ut att ha någon slags mardröm.

-Ja vet hur vi ska kunna bota honom... men det kommer inte att hitta det. Han behöver rent blod. Ingen blandning.

-Vad menar ni Severus? Dumbledore steg fram ur skuggorna.

-Potter behöver något som kallas rent blod. Blod som inte är blandat med mugglar blod. Du vet hela historian, sånt som Voldemort gillar.

-Men det går ju att fixa! Ta bara av Weasley, Mcgonagall såg ut som om hon funnit en lösning till all världens problem.

-Nej Weasleys är inte ´ren´han har en liten del mugglarblod i sig. Det måste vara rent till misnt hundra år tillbaka. Och det finns vara en sådan på skolan. Malfoy.

McGonagall flämtade till.

-Och hur ska du få pojken att gå med på det?

-Lugna dig, gå och håll din lektion Minerva så ska jag ta hand om det här, Snape vände sig om och gick mot den plats där Malfoy var.

***

-Så vad vill du att jag ska göra? Draco stod och tittade nervöst ner på Harry.

-Du måste låta honom dricka ditt blod, Sa Snape som om det var den enklaste saken i världen.

-Men blir han inte vampyr då? Draco var så nervös att han inte tänkte på vad han sa.

Snape hade blivit förundrad över hur snabbt pojken hade sagt "Ja" han behövde inte ens trycka upp honom mot vägger och hota honom utan det löste sig.

-Så... så jag ska s-skära mig i armen och tvinga Ha- Potter att dricka?

Draco var nu så nervös att hela hans kropp skakade.

-Ja, Draco. Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det?

-Njao. Jag vill bara vara säker så att jag inte skadar honom...

-Vad är det för fel på pojken, tänkte Snape.

-Draco kan du försöka nu eller behöver jag tvinga dig? Snape började bli irriterad.

-N-nej självklart sir. Draco tog upp kniven och skar. Han bet ihop käken när det vassa bladet särade på huden och lät det varma blodet titta fram.

-Bara droppa i munnen och se så att han sväljer. Snape hade lugnat ner sig lite och pratade sansat och lugnande till Draco.

Den blonde brydde sig inte om det. Det var för fan någon vars liv, han älskade, stod på spel. Försiktigt lyfte han upp Harrys huvud och hans överkropp och satte sig bakom.

´Vad håller pojken på med?´

Med den oskadade armen och hand höll han upp Harry så att det skulle bli enkelt att hälla den röda vätskan i halsen på Gryffindoraren.

Nu var det bara att vänta....


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel nio**

Draco hade suttit i samma stela ställning i en timme då utan att det hade hänt något med Harry. Varför behövde det ta så himla lång tid?

Det gick tio minuter till. Dracos ögonlock gled igen då och då. Han höll på att somna. Efter ytligare tio minuter orkade han inte hålla ögonen öppna så han slöt dem och vilade lite. Men just som han gjorde det så var det någon som rörde hans axel och han hoppade högt.

"Draco? Vad gör du här? Vad gör jag här?"

"Du fick något anfall, eller något, och jag botade dig", det sista sa han mycket självbelåtet.

"Botade mig?" Harry såg ut som ett frågetecken.

Draco svarade inte utan log bara åt Harry och strök undan en hårslinga. Han lät fingret följa alla konturer i Harrys ansikte.

Den svarthårige mannen blundade under beröringen. Det var så skönt att någon brydde sig, att någon vågade röra honom.

Harry öppnade ögonen och la sin hand runt Dracos hals och drog ner honom mot sig. Deras läppar möttes i en öm kyss.

Draco stod böjd i en konstig position men det tänkte han inte så mycket på, det som betydde något var att Harry kysste honom och fortsatte att kyssa honom.

"Så hur botade du mig?" Frågade Harry igen och log lite.

"Ehum" , Draco rodnade lite. "Jo jag... Snape sa att den enda som kunde rädda dig var en person som har rent blod tillbaka många hundra åt tillbaka i iden. Så jag är den enda som inte har en gnutta mugglarblod i mig. Så jag..."

"Gav mig ditt blod" Sa Harry kort.

"Ja förlåt." viskade Draco skamset.

"Säg inte förlåt." Harry tystnade.

"Jag ska nog gå nu", Sa Draco och vände sig om.

"Mm det är nog bäst."

Draco lämnade rummet och en tung tystnad bredde ut sig i sjukhusflygeln. Harry ville egentligen inte att Draco skulle gå.

*^^*^^*

Harry hatade att var i skjukhusflygeln. Så han försökte hela eftermiddagen att tjata sig ur salen och senare på kvällen vid middagstid så blev han tillslut utsläppt.

Försiktig gick Harry genom korridorerna, rädd för att möta någon. Han ville träffa Hermione innan någon annan såg honom. Fast det fanns en person han ville träffa, men inte ville erkänna för sig själv – Draco. Harry tyckte att det var mysigt när Draco är i närheten. Han mådde bra då.

Men han stötte inte på Draco på hela vägen ner till biblioteket.

Precis som han trodde så hittade han Hermione i biblioteket men inte som han trodde att han skulle hitta henne. Hon satt nämligen i Rons knä och det såg ut som om hon försökte äta upp honom.

Chockat vände han sig om och skyndade sig ut innan någon av dem hann se honom. Vad hade han tänkt med? Varför ville han ens träffa henne hon hade ju valt Rons parti. Hon ville ju aldrig mer se någon av dem.

Han gick in i matsalen för att åtminstone få i sig lite mat och efter Hermione Ron incidenten så brydde han sig inte så mycket om vem som såg honom eller vad de tyckte om honom.

Utan att tänka på det lastade han upp mat på sin tallrik och började äta. Han satt mest och undrade vad olika personen satt och tänkte på. När han såg Ginnys grubblande ansiktsuttryck la han huvudet på sned och tittade på henne och undrade vad som bekymrade henne.

_Undrar hur Dean kommer reagera på när jag talar om att han ska bli pappa...?_

Harry ryckte till och hoppade upp.

Han tittade automatiskt mot Draco och Ginnys tankar är borta men då började han höra Dracos tankar men inte lång tid för Draco upptäckte det.

_Lalalalala. Sluta! Lalalala. Harry! Lägg av och läs mina tankar. Utanför nu!_

Harry hoppade över bänken och sprang ut ur matsalen och ut i friska luften. Helt överrumplad över att han _nu_ kan välja ut de tankar han ville höra och att han fortfarande hörde tankar fick honom chockad, glad, förvirrad och en smula ondskefull.

"Harry vad håller du på med?" Harry såg inte Dracos ansikte men han kunde höra på Dracos röst att han har en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Du är söt när du rynkar ögonbrynen sådär", sa Harry lugnt utan att vända sig om.

"Hur vet du att jag har det?"

Harry vände sig leende runt och kollade på Draco.

"För jag har studerat dig och börjar känna dig lite."

Draco tittade skeptiskt på Harry.

"Allt du känner till är väl bara min mun"

Harry rodnade och tittade ner i gräset.

"Så du hör fortfarande tankar alltså?"

Gryffindoraren tittade hastigt upp och nickade.

"Men jag vet inte hur."

Suckande satte sig Draco ner och lutade huvudet mot sitt knät.

Harry studerade mannen på marken och vet inte hur han ska tolka det hela. Därför satte han sig ner framför den blonde och lyfte försiktigt på den Slytherinarens huvud och kysste honom. Harry lutade sig mot Draco tills denne låg sig ner i gräset, och kysste honom ännu djupare.

Draco rullade plötsligt runt och hamnade överst.

"En fråga." Sa Draco plötsligt. "Vad leder det här till? Jag vill inte verka oförskämd men jag vill liksom veta."

"Jag vet inte Draco. Vi får se. Vi får se..."

* * *

Äntligen har jag hunnit skriva :) det är väldigt mycket i skolan just nu. Men nu har jag hunnit. Plus att det snart är lov ju! Yipee. Så då kanske de kommer ännu ett kapitel. Det kommer iaf en jul historia med Harry Draco och sen kommer en nyårs historia men jag vet ännu inte med vilka :S så därför så har vi en omröstning. Alla som läser får skriva vilka ni vill att de ska handla om :) men jag ger inga förlag för ni kanske kommer på någr andra än de jag tänkt räkna upp ;).

Jag hoppas på många komentarer och förlag :D

ha en trevlig dag.


	10. Chapter 10

_Vi får se, vad var det för jävla svar?_

Harry har suttit och stirrat in i väggen i en halv timme nu och tänkt på sitt korkade svar. Draco trodde nog att han inte ville att det skulle hända något mellan dem. Fast det ville han ju... eller?

Suckandes kastade han sig bakåt på mattan och tittade upp i taket. Hur skulle han helt ensam kunna bestämma ett öde för två personer? Fast, Draco hade ju i och för sig inte _sagt_ det till honom. Men det _kändes_ som om Draco skrikit det i ansiktet på honom. Vilket han inte hade gjort. Och det kändes som om Draco bett honom bestämma sitt och Dracos öden... Vänta nu, han hade redan tänkt den tanken va?

Rastlös satte han sig upp och suckade igen.

_Undrar om jag kan höra tankar härifrån? _Harry slöt ögonen och försökte höra allt som inte gick att höra. Efter fem minuter gav han upp. Det gjorde väl det samma att sitta här och tjura, han kunde lika bra gå runt i slottet och göra det. Då kanske han hittade något att göra också.

"Potter!" Harry hade inte kommit långt innan han hörde Snapes röst eka i sitt huvud.

"Ja, sir?"

"Vet du vad det är för dag idag?"

"Ja, månd... åå. Förlåt proffesorn, jag hade helt glömt bort att jag ska vara hos dig nu..."

"Jaja, ta och rappa på lite va!"

Harry vände sig snabbt om och skyndade sig ner i fängelsehålorna. Han kände på handtaget men Snape hade låst dörren så han fick vänta.

"Harry?" Som om denna dag inte kunde bli värre.

"Draco."

"Jag skulle behöva prata med dig... Jag förstår att du inte vill prata med mig men _jag_ kan väl få prata i alla fall? Jag vet att jag har betett mig väldigt illa den senaste tiden men jag vet att det här kan fungera om vi båda försöker... Åh, hej professorn."

"Draco" Hälsade Snape kort.

"Harr... Potter kommer in alldeles strax, jag ska bara prata med honom en liten stund."

"Okej" Snape svepte in i sitt arbetsrum.

"Harry jag har något att fråga om... skulle du vilja gå ut med mig?"

"V-va? Vad sa du?"

Draco log lite.

"Vill du gå ut med mig? Äta middag eller något liknade. Vi får tid att prata och så kan vi se hur det fungerar mellan oss."

"Är du säker?"

"Ja."

"Självklart att jag vill", Harry log med hela ansiktet och tog ett steg framåt och kysste Draco. "När då?" Frågade Harry några centimeter från Dracos ansikte.

"På lördag kanske?"

"Jag kommer. Men jag måste gå nu, Snape väntar."

"Du fick det där att låta väldigt snuskigt." Skrattade Draco innan han skyndade sig tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum.

* * *

Förlåt för dåliga uppdateringar på alla mina historier, det har bara vart så mycket. Jag kommer nog bara att fokusera på den här historien så länge sen har personer bett mig om att skriva en fortsättning på "How did we change" vilket jag ska kolla på men jag tror kanske att det skulle kunna gå :) Men jag ska i alla fall skriva om kapitlena lite och få den lite mer sammanhängande och få bort stavfel och så.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel elva**

**Lördag morgon, Draco:**

Det här med att gå ut med någon var svårare än vad Draco hade trott. Först måste han hitta en plats som ingen skulle upptäcka dem båda på (om de någonsin i sitt liv kommer hitta en allmänplats som ingen kommer känna igen varken honom eller Harry så lovar han dyrt och heligt att han ska äta upp sin stav!)

Han funderade länge och väl. Men kom inte på ett enda ställe i hela Hogsmead, och de skulle aldrig kunna komma längre bort. Men... jo, varför tänkte han inte på det! Han hoppade ner från räcket han satt på och landade smidigt på trappavsatsen nedanför.

De kunde naturligtvis käka nere i köket! Det var enkelt och smidigt, och ingen skulle hitta dem där.

Nu skulle han bara ner dit och fixa i ordning tills Harry kom.

**Lördag kväll:**

Harry var väldigt nervöst och hade dessutom stora problem med att bli av med Collin, som på de senaste dagarna praktiskt taget suttit fastklistrad mot hans sida. Överallt dit Harry gått hade Collin följt efter. Han hade knappt varit villig att lämna honom ifred för att gå på sina egna lektioner.

Han lyckades på någon konstigt vis få Collin att tro att han (Collin alltså) behövde gå på toa. När han glatt skuttade mot toan rusade Harry iväg för att möta Draco. Slytherinaren hade tidigare denna dag meddelat Harry, genom sina tankar, att de skulle vara i köket och äta middag. Och Harry hade inget emot det. Men han visste inte vad som komma skulle.

"Hej", hälsade Harry lite blygt och sneglade på Draco. När han såg att denne log mot honom så slappnade han av, vilket han inte borde ha gjort.

Den första _**katastrofen**_ inträffade redan då Harry skulle hälla upp pumpajuice till Draco och välte ut hela glaset över honom istället. Svärandes hoppade Draco upp på fötter och försökte skaka bort det värsta. I tumultet kom ingen ihåg att de hade varsin trollstav och att de kunde använda dem också, så fem minuter senare satt Harry rodnande och försökte att undvika att glo på den nu tröjlöse Draco.

Men det var svårt. Han kunde inte fatta att Draco ens kunde förolämpa sin kropp genom att sätta på sig en sån dum uppfinning som kläder. Och när han råkade påpeka det för Draco började den tröjlöse att skratta och pajen han hade i munnen for ut över Harry.

Harry småler lite och borstar bort det värsta.

"Det är lugnt, lite mat på kläderna har väl aldrig skadat", log Harry när Draco använt orden _"Förlåt så mycket"_ att de började bli utslitna.

Nu började de slappna av lite, för det kunde ju inte hända något mer nu efter allt som redan hade hänt, det var ju omöjligt.

Men det var tydligen inte så omöjligt som man kunde tro, för bara tio minuter efter att Draco spottat ut sin paj på Harry välte ett av ljusen och tände eld på bordsduken. Men Draco hade vid det här laget kommit på att han faktisk var trollkarl, så han slet fram sin stav.

Efter denna händelse satt Harry väldigt stilla och väldigt tyst resten av måltiden, med en envis rodnad på sina kinder. Han var tyst dels för att han var generad över det som hade hänt, och dels för att han började tänka på Ron och Hermione.

"_Varför säger han inget?"_ Tänkte Draco förvirrat. _"snälla säg något snart"_ han började trumma otåligt med sina fingrar mot bordet. _"Okej Potter för den här gången jag kommer på något."_ tänkte han surt.

"Så... det här blev ju lyckat." Harry tittade förvånat upp.

"Va?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Ja men tiden mellan alla olyckor var det ju lite trevligt. Och du är söt när du rodnar."

Harry rynkade ögonbrynen och verkade inte få ihop det som Draco sa.

"Eh... jaha." Den blonde suckade och lutade huvudet i händerna.

"Du är ju helt omöjlig Potter, jag kan inte fatta att jag tycker om en idiot som du. En väldigt söt idiot, förvisso, men ändå."

"Vad har jag gjort nu då?"

"Du kan väl säga något! Du har ju suttit alldeles tyst i... 32 minuter. Vad tänker du på?"

"Ron och Hermione", svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Men så bra", sa Draco och himlade med ögonen. "Du kan väl sticka tillbaka till dem då!"

Hade Draco missat helt att de inte längre pratade med honom alls? Han kunde ju inte ha undgått det eftersom han själv hade påpekat det en gång och ville en annan gång slå ihjäl Ron för att han inte trodde på Harry att han kunde läsa tankar.

Harry reste sig häftigt upp.

"Jag tror inte att det här var en sån bra ide. Jag vet inte. Jag tro inte det här kommer fungera. Jag har för mycket att tänka på. Och du gör ju inte saken bättre! Jag är ledsen för allt som har hänt det var inte meningen. Förlåt för skjortan också."

Draco blinkade förvånat. Stod den där idioten verkligen och bad om ursäkt för allt som hade hänt? Han trodde aldrig att Harry någonsin skulle be _honom_ om ursäkt. Men så var han Gryffindorare också. Av någon konstig anledning kände Draco sig väldigt irriterad på Harry, helt utan anledning. Han fick en häftig impuls att kasta något på den svarthårige idioten framför honom. Men han tryckte ned den längst ner inom sig och försökte att lyssna på vad Harry sa, men han hade visst missat hela föreläsningen eftersom Harry nu vände sig om och gick ut ut köket.

Varför kände han sig så arg? Varför började han ens att fräsa åt Potter? Han gillade ju honom och han tyckte att det var lite komiskt med allt som hände dem. Allt som gick lite snett. Men ändå kände han den där ilskan blossa upp inom honom. Han visst inte längre om han enbart var arg på Harry eller om han var arg på allt som röde sig. Och hans hjärna verkade inte heller kunna bestämma sig för det heller.

Klockan var inte mycket - knappt sex - så det gick fortfarande folk omkring i korridorerna. Och för varje människa han mötte så växte ilskan inom honom. Han kunde inte kontrollera den. Det var inte hans ilska, det kunde inte vara hans ilska, eller? Vänta nu... det var nymåne ute va? Nymånen innan hans födelsedag? Hans **16 **födelsedag. Åh nej. Han vände helt om och riktade in sig på Snapes kontor och hoppades på att han var där.

Frossan spred sig genom hans kropp tills han skakade av köld. Han försökte sig på ett djupt, lugnande andetag men det fungerade inte så jättebra. Han frös nu så mycket att hela han skakade helt okontrollerbart.

Någon meter ifrån Snapes dörr ramlade han ihop och orkade inte flytta på sig.

"Snape", han försökte att ropa på professorn men hans röst skar sig och han tappade den helt. Med en sista kraftansträngning fick han tag i sin trollstav och sprängde Snapes dörr.

"Va i helvete håller ni på med...", men han tystnade snabbt när han såg Draco på golvet. Han kände igen symtomen direkt. _Var det redan nymånen innan han födelsedag?_ tänkte han panikslaget. Med en svepning på sin trollstan lyfte han upp Draco och tog in honom på sitt kontor. Han kastade in ett rött pulver i elden och klev in med Draco svävande bredvid sig.

De kom ut i sjukhusflygeln. Han släppte ner Draco och skrek åt Madam Pomfrey att hämta Dumbledore, själv började han undersöka Dracos vänstra arm.

"Severus, vad är det som är fel?" Frågade Dumbledore och skyndade sig fram till Dracos säng.

"Det är nymånen innan hans **16 **års dag! Jag kan inte fatta att Lucius utsatte sin son för det här! Men han ville ju vara säker på att han skulle bli en dödstätare."

"Hur lång tid har vi på oss?"

"Fram tills han födelse dag nästa vecka. Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska stoppa det här. Jag har aldrig _velat_ stoppa det här", erkännde han tyst. "Kan vi sätta lärarna på att läsa böcker om det här?"

"Det bästa är nog att vi försöker hålla de flesta lärarna utanför det här, om inte alla. Jag tror att det är en bättre ide att sätta Mr Potter och hans vänner på att läsa. Ms Granger har som alla vet ett bra läshuvud och hon kanske har läst något om det här. Jag litar inte på att det här kan bevaras som hemligt om vi inkluderar lärarna i detta. Det kommer tisslas och tasslas vare sig vi vill det eller inte." Dumbledore vände sig om och började gå mot dörren. "Jag ska meddela Harry och de andra två om detta. Jag kommer släppa in dem i den förbjudna delen i biblioteket och de kommer sitta här inne och läsa."

"Men Albus tror du att det verkligen är en bra ide?" frågade Snape osäkert.

"Ja det tror jag, Severus."

"Men de hatar ju pojken!" Protesterade Snape.

"Severus, du får lita på mig. Meddela att madam Pomfrey ska infinna sig på mitt kontor snarast möjligt, när hon kommer tillbaka."

"Ja Rektorn." Snape vände sig mot den avsvimmade Draco.

Pojken var alldeles kritvit i ansiktet och skakade så att hela sängen skälvde. Trolldrycksläraren mumlade en trollformel och täcket som han lindat runt Draco blev 40 grader varmt för att hålla honom varm.

3

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte varför vi skulle gå till biblioteket och låna massa böcker om förhäxningar som gör att en sjukdom eller liknande kan bryta ut när den som kastat vill att den ska göra det. Och jag förstår ännu mindre varför _vi_ är tvungna att hjälpa Malfoy!" Rons röst kändes skön att höra, den hade lugnande effekt på Harry, även om nu Ron inte pratade med honom. Nej han gick fem meter framför Harry och pratade med Hermione och låtsades som om Harry inte gick där bakom honom. Harry visste att om de båda inte skulle gått här med honom så skulle han gråta av oro.

De var på väg till biblioteket. Alla tre hade fått hela historien berättad för sig och de visste varför de blev utvalda och allt. Harry protesterade inte alls mot att hjälpa Draco att bli frisk igen, men de andra två verkade ha något emot det. Eller ja de var klart att de hade något emot det, Harry hade blivit så van med att inte hata Draco längre att han glömt bort att det faktiskt fanns andra personer som gjorde det.

Han och Hermione visste precis vad de behövde för böcker medan Ron inte hade en aning. Han var glad att Hermione förstod, för annars kanske han blivit tvungen att förklara det för dem och han hade inte det minsta lust att bli vän med dem igen.

Medan han gick där på den förbjudna avdelningen med ett finger mot böckernas ryggar kom han på att det kanske var därför som Draco börjat fräsa åt Harry utan att han gjort något. Vad var egentligen fel med honom? Rektorn sa bara att Draco utsatts för en förhäxning som styrdes av den som kastat den. Personen kunde bestämma själv då han eller hon ville att den skulle utlösas. Men varför skulle någon velat kasta en sådan förhäxning på Draco?

Ja, jo, han kunde komma på många anledningar. Och om det här hade hänt en månad tillbaka så skulle han stå i ledet tillsammans med de misstänkta.

Hans finger stannade till vid en intressant bok och han tog ut den och la den på den stadigt växande högen han hade i famnen. Två böcker till gjorde dem sällskap innan han gav sig iväg till sjukhusflygeln.

Precis nedanför Dracos säng slog han sig ner. Han hade aldrig, förrän nu, tänkt på hur låga sängarna var. För där han satt så kunde han vrida huvudet åt höger och titta rakt in i Dracos ögon, ja om denne hade varit vaken förstås. Men nu var han det inte. Han hade fått en lugnande och sövande trolldryck av Snape.

När Harry hade ögnat igenom sin femte sida i - **Förhäxningar och förbannelser som går att styra - **så kom Hermione och Ron in i sjukhusflygeln. Han kastade en kortblick på dem innan han vände huvudet mot Draco.

De satte sig på mittemot honom med lika svajande högar som han själv. Så lite kanske de brydde sig.

Den fösta som tog mo till sig att bryta den tunga tystnaden var Hermione. Det var väldigt starkt av henne eftersom hon aldrig under hela tiden Harry känt henne, velat vara den första som säger förlåt.

"Har du hittat något intressant?" Frågan var tyst och den lät riktad som Ron, men när hon ställde frågan för andra gången förstod Harry att hon pratade med honom.

"Eh... va?" _Intelligent Harry!_ Bannade han sig själv.

Hon la försiktigt ner boken och tittade forskande på honom.

"Vi kan inte fortsätta bråka längre."

"_Vi? _Jag har aldrig ens börjat. Det är ju han som startade det hela genom att ljuga för mig, förnedra mig och inte tro på mig. Och du, Hermione, du har också ljugit för mig. Ni båda vet mycket väl att jag aldrig har bett om att få allt det här. Men det verkar ni inte bry er om. Jag vet inte vad ert problem är, men jag hade i alla fall inget!"

"Harry", mumlade den sovande lågt och Harry hyssjade honom och glömde bort att både Ron och Hermione satt i rummet. Han stoppade in en flik av täcket under Draco igen och tittade oroligt på honom.

_Va tusan?_ Gröna ögon tittade förvirrat upp mot nötbruna, och han kom på sig. Men hon ville tydligen inte kommentera det mera utan vände bort blicken.

"Jag tycker att vi ska ta och reda ut det här nu. Vi kommer ju ändå att tillbringa den närmsta veckan tillsammans, så vad gör det om vi kan reda ut det här nu?"

Tydligen gjorde det mycket för Rons del, för han började protestera men han fick en mördande blick från Hermione och han tystnade.

"Jag känner att du vart väldigt frånvarande den tid vi alla tre var tillsammans. Att du... ja... inte talade om saker för oss och så. Och Ron här känner att du kan vara lite gnällig ibland. Att du försöker få det att låta som om det är värre än vad det egentligen är."

"Säg en gång som jag har förstorat upp något! Kan det vara den gången jag fick fjäderpennan av Umbridge som tömde mig på blod?" Han knyckte lite med handen för att understryka det han sa. "Eller kanske den gången som blev torterad av Voldemort? Klagade jag efteråt? Eller förra året då jag miste Sirius? Klagade jag på hur stor smärta det orsakade mig? Klagar jag på att ärret gör ont ibland? Jag vet inte vad ni tycker men jag har inte klagat det mista på det som gjort ont!"

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon hade inte räknat med att få så här mycket mothugg. Hon kunde erkänna för sig själv att hon troligtvis varit väldigt egoistisk i denna fråga och hon hade nog hållit med Ron lite för mycket.

"Klagade jag när jag höll på dö i förra veckan...?" Harry mumlade fram frågan, mest för att få veta om de hade fått hört om det och dels för att se om de brydde sig. De hade i alla fall inte brytt sig så mycket att de kommit och hälsat på honom.

"Du...? vad...?" Frågade hon andlöst och även Ron tittade upp när han sa det. "Hur... jag menar, va? När? Varför? När?!" Hennes röst skar sig och Harry log lite mot henne.

"Trodde nästan att ni inte hört om det. Det var något med drycken som fick mig att höra tankar som gjorde att jag blev sjuk. De sa att det bara var en person som har rent blod som kunde rädda mig."

"Men det kunde ju jag göra, kompis" Första meningen som Ron yttrade, det var på god väg i alla fall.

"Nej Ron, din mamma har väl någon kusins brylling eller något som är mugglare. Så det var någon annan som fick hjälpa mig."

"Vem?" Men det tog inte lång tid för Hermione fatta. "Malfoy? Var han villig att hjälpa _dig_?"

"Ja, det var han."

"Men varför fick vi inte veta något om det här? Varför talade ingen om för oss?"

"Det kan jag inte svara på."

Ja varför hade ingen talat om det för Hermione och Ron?

"Men om ni inte hade börjat bråka med mig så skulle ni ha vetat om det. Så nu när ni vet att jag kan dö varje dag av något så simpelt att kunna höra tankar, så tycker jag att vi ska ha klart för oss vad vi alla tycker om varandra egentligen."

Ron öppnade munnen för att säga något men han verkade ändra sig.

"Jag har inget emot dig kompis. Jag vet inte vad det var som flög i mig."

Alla hoppade till när någon morrade:

"Jag ska döda dig!" Harry reagerade reflexmässigt och kastade sig framför Draco. Draco hade vaknat till och fått syn på Ron. Harry höll emot allt han orkade.

"Lugna ner dig. Draco snälla lugna ner dig." Viskade Harry mjukt. Draco slappnade av lite men tittade fortfarande mördande på Ron.

"Hur är det?" han såg upp på Draco.

"Vad händer Harry?" Sa Draco med sån ynklig röst att Harry fick lust att åka hem till Lucius och personligen slå ihjäl honom. Draco lyfte sin hand och smekte Harrys kind.

"Vad händer? Och varför är de här? Hur går det för dig att ha dem här?" Den första frågan fick Draco reda på svaret själv. Han hade upptäckt Harrys bok på golvet. Slytherinaren kastade sig så fort över sängen, för att få tag på boken, att Harry inte ens hann reagera.

"Han kan inte ha... skulle han..." Förtvivlade ögon mötte Harrys. "Har min pappa förhäxat mig så att jag ska bli... så jag ska bli du-vet-vems tjänare? Harry kommer jag bli en dödsätare?" Med ens kom allt han tänkt i korridoren tillbaka. Han kom på vilken vecka det var vilket datum det var och framför allt vilken månad. Det var November, den tredje, precis en vecka före hans födelse dag och det var nymåne ute.

Harry tog några försiktiga steg mot Draco.

"Draco?"

Hermione och Ron tittade förvånat på det hela.

"Draco?" Provade Harry igen. Han lyfte försiktigt en hand och rörde vid Dracos kind.

"Rör mig inte!" Röt Draco. Sen fylldes Slytherinarens ansikte av ånger. "Harry förlåt. Jag menade det inte."

"Ja.. J-jag vet" Stammade Harry. Men han var verkligen inte säker på om han verkligen vet att Draco inte menade det.

Draco böjde sig ner och kysste Harry sakta.

"Harry!" Skrek Hermione och for upp. Ron gjorde en äcklad min och vände bort huvudet. "Vad håller du på med?"

"Jo...", mumlade han, " det hände en till sak medan ni var borta."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hejhej, **

**Här kommer nästa kapitel. Jag lägger ut den nu tänkte att jag skulle lägga upp den på i morgon som lördagsgodis, men jag kom på att jag inte är hemma. För vet ni vad det är för datum i morgon? Jo det är den 5 juni och vet någon vad som händer i Göteborg då? Jo GREEN DAY är där, så jag kommer sitta på tåget en stor del av dagen innan jag är framme.**

**WOHOW haha! Här kommer kapitlet enjoy.**

**Kapitel 12**

Vad hade han förväntat sig? Att de skulle hoppa av glädje? Ärligt talat hade han inte tänkt alls. Det var ju inte meningen att de skulle få reda på det så här.

"Harry...? Va...?" Hermione verkade vara den enda som kunde få ur sig något överhuvudtaget. Ron stod fastfrusen och Draco var någonstans mellan en svimningsattack och något som liknande förvåning.

"Jag tror att ni två har något att säga något ni med!" Harry tittade menande på Hermione.

_'Vad har vi att erkänna?'_ Hermiones tankar vara förvirrade.

"Biblioteket?" Det verkade friska upp hennes minne. _Åhh_

"Åhh. Just det." Mumlade hon rodnande. "Vi pratade ju inte med varandra då."

"Nej det är klart ni var upptagna med annat."

"Nej, Harry, jag menar vi pratade inte med _dig_."

"Nej", avbröt någon.

Harry snurrar runt och möter blåa ögon.

"Var det något du ville säga?" Frågar han lugnt.

"Det är inte samma sak. Du väljer _den_ _där_!Hermione och jag är lite mer _normalt_!"

"Ron har du något emot bögar?" Frågan var hård och kall.

"Nej."

"Men... Draco är kille, jag är kille. Hur förklarar du det?"

"Jag är emot er _två_. Jag fattar inte hur du tänker."

"Vi är inte ens tillsammans." Harry funderade på om han skulle lyssna på Rons tankar, men han var rädd för vad han skulle få höra. "Han var den ende som ställde upp för mig när alla mina så kallade vänner satt och snackade skit om mig i stora salen och undvek mig."

Rons öron skiftade färg. Antingen blev han argare eller så skämdes han över det han och de andra gjort.

Det visade sig vara det första alternativet.

"Harry om du fortfarande vill ha mig som vän så ska du dumpa honom!" Ron kastade en mördande blick på den blonde Slytherinaren.

Harrys hand for ut och greppade Dracos. Om det var för att stoppa Draco för att göra något dumt eller om det var för att stoppa sig själv, visste han inte.

"Fortfarande? Är vi vänner? Jag kan ju inte påstå att du har betett dig som en på den senaste tiden."

"Jag går nu. Hoppas du hittar något botemedel till din älskade." Fräste den rödhårige och stegade mot dörren men stannade framför den istället för att gå ut. Först verkade det som att han ångrade sig, och skulle vända sig om och säga förlåt eller något liknande men snart förstod Harry att dörren var låst.

"Dumbledore vill tydligen att vi håller oss här inne." Sa Hermione vänd, mot Harry. Hon tog några korta steg fram till honom innan hon viskade: "Jag ska försöka lugna ner honom."

"Harry? Förlåt. Jag menade inte... du vet", den ljusa och svala handen klämde Harrys varma. Han var rädd för att Harry skulle lägga skulden på honom och bli vän med Ron igen.

"Det är lugnt, Draco. Det är inte ditt fel. Kom du behöver vila." Gröna ögon mötte gråa innan ägaren till de gröna log och böjde sig ner för att ta upp sin bok.

Harry såg till att Draco var ordentligt nedbäddad innan han satte sig ner på golvet nedan för sängen.

Gryffindoraren tittade upp en kort stund för att kolla hur det gick för Hermione men upptäckte till sin förvåning att hon har en väldigt konstig övertalningsmetod. För hon satt i Rons knä och de såg ut att äta upp varandra. Harry slet bort blicken och höll tillbaka känslan av att vilja spy.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Kan du inte sitta här vid mig?"

"Jag gör ju det."

"Nej jag menar _här_ bredvid mig." En dov klapp fick Harry att stelna till och förstå att Draco menade på sägen.

"Hrm... jo visst." På skakande ben ställde han sig upp. Med ens blev han osäker om han satte sig ner här bredvid Draco så skulle Ron bli ännu surare, men han hade ju då en vecka på sig att få Ron att bli vän med honom igen. Men om han sa nej till Draco så visste han att det skulle vara slut.

Men han bet ihop och la sig ner bredvid Draco.

Tankarna for runt i huvudet på honom. Orden i boken verkade ta fördelen med detta och hoppa runt de också. Tillslut gav han upp sitt försök att förstå vad som stod på sidorna. Han la ner den på golvet bredvid sig och vände blicken mot Draco.

När han mötte de gråa ögonen pirrade det inom honom och han log med hela ansiktet.

"Hej", viskade han mjukt och lutade sig framåt, lutade sin panna mot Dracos och la ena handen på hans kind.

"Hej, du", Slytherinaren gav honom ett snett leende innan han kysste Harry.

"Jag hör smackandet!" Både Harry och Draco började gapskratta när de hörde Rons förbannade röst.

Harry reste sig upp och drog för förhängena runt sängen.

"Vad ska det där vara bra för?" Hörde han Ron ropa.

Harry gick tillbaka till förhängena och drog ena åt sidan.

"Det är bra för att vi slipper se er och dessutom så är de ljudisolerade så du kommer slippa höra oss." Han drar för förhängena igen.

"Jasså, vad hade du tänkt dig då?" Frågade Draco och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Ja det får vi väl se", Flinade Gryffindoraren och la sig ner på sägen igen.

De två trollkarlarnas läppar möts i en mjuk och försiktig kyss.

"Harry, jag tror jag börja falla för dig, hårt."

_Är det hans sätt att säga att han älskar mig?_ Tänker Harry förvirrat.


End file.
